Existing level switches do not commonly have a communications interface which is accessible after assembly of the switch. This can make it difficult or even impossible to configure, interrogate or test the switch in the field and even in the factory before despatch.
In some examples of level switch a limited degree of configuration is possible using one or more mechanical selectors incorporated in the switch, but these add cost, complication and potential unreliability to the switch, and are often difficult to access without opening the switch enclosure.
It is an object of this invention to provide a level switch that will go at least some way to addressing the aforementioned drawbacks; or which will at least provide a novel and useful choice.